


-FAKE-

by MeliAlSayf



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeliAlSayf/pseuds/MeliAlSayf
Summary: El era la copia perfecta, y cualquiera podría confirmarte ese hecho.Pero había un pequeño defecto: Estaba solo.(Horrible descripción la mejorare próximamente)





	-FAKE-

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! aquí con otro fanfic que planeo que dure varios capítulos, es un copyomega (Porque necesitamos mas de esta pareja, admítanlo (?)  
> Gracias por darle una oportunidad! Las sugerencias y opiniones siempre son bienvenidas! <3

Se observó con detenimiento en el gran espejo que tenía al frente suyo.

Desde sus castaños y ondulados cabellos, pasando por su morena tez y rojizos orbes.

Siguiendo en sus pequeños hombros y su fino cuerpo.

Terminando con aquellas relucientes botas de metal, capaces de ahuyentar y someter a cualquiera que le diera la más mínima razón para hacerlo.

Levanto su mano, manteniéndola en el aire mientras la miraba con detenimiento, moviendo uno por uno sus dedos sin problema alguno.

De nuevo, se observó a sí mismo a los ojos gracias a aquel cristal.

Él es perfecto, claro que lo es, y cualquier humano o reploid te diría lo mismo si le preguntases.

Pero solo era una copia, y ese era su único defecto.

Se alejó del reflejo y se dirigió al balcón, aun con su rostro indiferente mientras seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Desde allí, podía ver la gran y hermosa ciudad de Neo Arcadia, mucho más apagada de lo que antes solía estar, todo gracias a la reciente crisis energética, que por supuesto resolvería pronto.

Copy x visualizo con detenimiento los diferentes colores que alumbraban el reino, desde pequeños matices rosas hasta el mayoritario color azul, todo en perfecta combinación.

Pensó en las personas que habitaban en ese lugar, tan diversos como el mundo había sido alguna vez antes de haber sido arrasado y desgastado por las numerosas guerras de hace mas de cien años extendidas hasta la actualidad.  
Personas que, solían contar historias, rumores y leyendas sobre el, o mejor dicho, sobre su antecesor, el x original, los cuales llegaban hasta sus oídos gracias a algunas cámaras instaladas por todo el lugar, o bien que sus guardianes le habían comentado al terminar sus rutinas diarias y presentarle su informe.

Los relatos de los humanos siempre variaban entre si, Copy x supone que es normal, no hay muchos registros y los humanos no poseen un chip de memoria al igual que ellos, los reploids.  
Algunos contaban como X había logrado derrotar al gran jefe de los mavericks una y otra vez sin ayuda alguna.  
Otras cuentan que el, a pesar de ser el primer reploid era torpe e ingenuo, mas otros niegan esto y afirman que era listo y astuto todo el tiempo.  
Contaban que solo se preocupaba por los reploids, otros que por los humanos, y muchos mas argumentaban que X siempre se preocupo por ambos.  
Pero muchos tantos, sobretodo los de mayor edad contaban la leyenda del legendario reploid Zero, antiguo compañero y mejor amigo de X.  
Decían que, eran inseparables desde el primer día que se conocieron, ambos lucharon juntos, y el cariño entre ambos era tan intenso que si alguno peligraba el otro estaría allí en minutos para defenderle.  
Contaban como Zero regreso una y otra vez cuando parecía haber caído, solo para protegerlo.  
Y aunque al igual que las leyendas sobre X, las de ambos variaban, pero todos coincidían que eran los mejores compañeros de todo el cuartel de los Maverick Hunters.

Por alguna razón esto molestaba a Copy, Si Zero tanto le quería ¿Porque se negaba a ayudarles?.

Es decir, se supone que era su mejor amigo, ¿Eso es lo que hacen los mejores amigos?, Zero era un maldito mentiroso.

Aunque...  
Probablemente el no sea el indicado para quejarse.  
No recuerda nada de eso porque no vivió nada de eso.  
Porque su mejor amigo no fue el, fue X, el original

Y de eso se trataba esta tontería sentimental.

Suspiro, aun si era solo una tontería, en la que no podía dejar de pensar desde que escucho las emocionantes historias sobre el antiguo par por primera vez.

Se sentía... Bueno, no sabia como se sentía, esta diseñado y creado para sentir pero aun así los sentimientos humanos son mas complejos de lo que comprendía, probablemente ni estos mismos los entendían.

-Mi maestro. -Una voz femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos, Copy x se dirigió hacia ella, mientras su portadora hacia una referencia como acostumbraba.

-Leviathan, ¿Que noticias has traído hoy?

-Capturamos algunos rebeldes hoy, al parecer planeaban revelar información nuestra al cuartel de la doctora Ciel, pero no la recibirán. -Respondió obedientemente la chica, sonriendo orgullosa - Eso es todo, mi señor.

-Ya veo. -Contesto, con la misma voz indiferente y robótica que le caracterizaba. - Buen trabajo, Leviathan.

-Es un placer, su majestad. ¿Necesita algo más?.

-No, puedes retirarte.

La guardiana hizo una ultima referencia, dio la vuelta, y se dirigió a la gran puerta de la habitación del maestro x, con intención de salir y holgazanear un rato.

Copy, quien aun seguía con la extraña sensación encima lo pensó unos segundos, y algo inseguro interrumpió los planes de la chica, unas cuantas preguntas no estarían de mas ¿Cierto?

-¿Es verdad que las chicas no saben guardar secretos?

-Por usted, mi señor, me lo llevaría a la tumba. -Respondió sinceramente la chica, antes de regresar con su maestro, abandonando sus planes de retirarse.

-Bien,porque si no, Leviathan, yo mismo podría mandarte a ella.

-Lo se, mi señor. -Hablo tranquilamente, ocultando su curiosidad por saber aquel secreto del que x hablaba,y también los nervios que le producían las ultimas palabras,su maestro nunca mentía, así que debía ser cuidadosa. -¿Qué sucede,su majestad?

-Se supone que aquel idiota rebelde era amigo de mi antecesor, ¿No?

-¿Se refiere a Zero?, si lo eran, aunque si me lo permite debo decir que no se como podía tolerarlo.

-Me molesta, me molesta que el este allá, ayudando a un montón de Mavericks, cuando debería estar conmigo, ayudándome a conseguir la paz por la que se supone luchó hace un siglo.

-¿Esta celoso?, se que es un chico muy guapo y fuerte, pero majestad, usted no merece una escoria como el.

-¡No!, no tengo nada que envidiar a esos idiotas, solo... - Tomo unos segundos de silencio, y después de pensarlo un poco volvió a hablar. - ¿Te has sentido sola alguna vez?

-Yo... - Leviathan lo pensó un poco, ¿Sola? Es decir se había sentido furiosa,ansiosa y hasta triste, pero nunca se había sentido sola, y es que Fefnir sabia como llegar de imprevisto en todo momento. -No, mi señor, nunca. Harpuia dice que solo soy cursi, a Phantom parece no importarle, pero Fefnir esta de acuerdo conmigo, ellos son mis hermanos, mis amigos, y gracias a ellos... Nunca me he sentido hací, maestro.

-Entiendo... Gracias Leviathan. Puedes retirarte.

-Es placer pasar tiempo con usted majestad. - Hizo una ultima referencia, dio la vuelta y esta vez no volvió.

Y de nuevo, la copia regreso al balcón de su gran residencia, y contemplo sus dominios, mientras una idea llego a sus circuitos pareciendo ser la solución a su problemas.

-¿Amigos?- Se pregunto así mismo, analizando la palabra, intentando encontrarle un significado mas allá del que las definiciones que el diccionario mostraba, sin embargo,no podía hacer eso, no aún.


End file.
